


The Claiming

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt# 188:Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt# 188: 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Claiming

~

The moment Potter walked into the room, Draco felt it. Turning slowly, he watched Potter circulate, nodding at some people, stopping to talk to others. Finally, he took a plate from a floating tray, beginning to eat. That was it. 

Draco moved stiffly towards him, smiling tightly when he caught Potter’s eye. 

“Malfoy.” Potter smiled faintly. “There you are. I figured you’d be here.” 

“Of course I am,” Draco replied. “Everyone who’s anyone attends this event. It’s the place to be seen and heard.”

“Right.” Potter nibbled the tip of his asparagus spear. “So, how’s it going?” 

Draco huffed. “It’s fine, thanks for asking.” Plucking the plate out of Potter’s hands, he handed it to another guest, who sputtered. “I’ve something to show you. This way.” 

A few quick steps took them into the hallway. 

“Oi, I was hungry! And I thought the idea was to be seen and heard?” Potter frowned as Draco steered him into a closet. “What’re you doing? What’s wrong?”

Backing him up against the wall, Draco hissed, “What’s _wrong_? You were taunting me by fellating your oeuvres, Potter, that’s what’s wrong!”

“What? I was just eating— Oh God!” Potter moaned as Draco, with a swish of his wand, left him naked. “Malfoy! We can’t!” 

“Should’ve considered that before making love to bacon-wrapped asparagus.” Standing back, Draco gave Potter a slow once-over. “And you don’t look like you object too much,” he continued, smirking as Potter’s cock began hardening. 

“Fuck you,” Potter muttered. “How’m I supposed to resist when you look at me like that?” 

“Like what?” Draco murmured coyly. 

“Like _that_ , you arsehole.” A predatory look in his eyes, Potter grabbed Draco, reversing their positions so that Draco was against the wall, Potter pressed to his back. 

Draco chuckled softly. “You’re so easy, Potter.” He bit back a whimper as his clothes disappeared.

“Yeah?” Potter whispered in his ear. “Looks to me like _you’re_ the one gagging for it.” Reaching down, he twisted the plug Draco had placed in his arse earlier. 

Draco shuddered as the motion sent pleasure shooting through him. “It’s… good…to be prepared,” he panted as Potter started fucking him with the plug. “You never know…when you’ll…encounter someone…fuckable.” 

Potter went still. 

Draco bit back a smirk. 

“Slag,” Potter growled. “Who were you after tonight?” 

Draco shrugged. “I didn’t have anyone specific in mind.”

“So dragging _me_ in here was just a fluke?” Potter pulled the plug completely out. 

Draco moaned. “Put it back in.” 

“Tell me.”

“I…you were simply the closest shaggable bloke—” Draco keened as Potter, instead of the plug, shoved his cock deep, startling the breath out of him. It burned, the jolt of pain bringing Draco’s arousal down to manageable levels. 

“You’re lying,” Potter said, tone conversational. He rolled his hips, his cock grazing Draco’s prostate and making him see stars. “You want me. Just me.” 

Panic flared in Draco’s chest. This…whatever it was they were doing, fucking each other at random Ministry events, had become important, but it wouldn’t do for Potter to know. “I want your cock,” Draco said. “That you’re attached to it is…coincidental.” 

“Bastard,” Potter muttered. “I should just leave you here—”

Draco tightened his muscles, laughing softly as Potter’s cock moved deeper. “Why don’t you finish what you started first? I mean, we’re both here, both naked, your cock’s already in me—”

Potter’s hands settled on Draco’s hips, and with a muttered oath he began to move, in and out, settling into a rough rhythm. 

Closing his eyes, Draco hung on, bracing himself against the wall as Potter slowly sped up until he was pounding away at him. 

Setting his chin on Draco’s shoulder, Potter whispered, “Anyone else…make you feel this?” 

Draco bit back the instinctive answer. “Blaise’s cock’s nice—”

Growling, Potter dragged his teeth across Draco’s neck, making him tremble. “Enough, Malfoy. I’m done…playing this…game with you.” 

The words sent a thrill through Draco. “Game?” he whispered, fingers digging into the wall for purchase. 

“Mmhm.” Potter’s rhythm never faltered. “I’m claiming you. And when we’re done here…we’re going to mine…and I’m taking you properly, in my bed, on my sheets.” 

Draco arched, trying to take him deeper. The image Potter’s words painted was frighteningly appealing. “And I’ve…no say?” 

“Nope. I’m done waiting for you to see what’s happening.” 

Blinking, Draco struggled to think through Potter’s thorough fucking. “I…what is happening?” he asked as pleasure spiralled out from his core. 

“You’re falling in love with me,” Potter said, and the moment the words left his lips, Draco came, his orgasm flowing over him in a wave of pleasure, his cock spurting come onto the wall. 

Potter followed with a guttural cry, grinding his hips against Draco as his body trembled through the throes of its passion. 

Draco’s legs gave out, and it was Potter who gently lowered him to the floor before embracing him. By the time Draco could think again, Potter had retrieved their clothes and had settled a cloak over them. 

Draco felt warm, comfortable, cherished. Over the year’s he’d discovered nothing burned like the cold, but just then he felt warm. So warm.

Sighing, he waited for Potter to laugh, to say it’d been a joke, but as Potter remained silent, his arms around him, Draco relaxed. 

Finally, Draco inspected the cloak. “Is this from Gladrags?” he asked.

“Er, yes. Why?” 

Draco huffed. “Because if you think I’d allow my boyfriend to wear clothes from that place, you’ve another thing coming.” 

“Your—” Potter grinned. “Your boyfriend, hm? You’re not going to fight me?” 

“Fight you?” Draco rolled his eyes. “You defeated the last Dark Lord, Potter. If you’ve decided to claim me, then clearly, I’m claimed.” 

Potter’s smile faded. “I won’t force anything on you, Malfoy. If you tell me what we’ve been doing these past few months is just sex, I won’t push.” 

Draco dipped his head. “It’s not just sex,” he whispered. 

“I knew it!” Pressing close, Potter kissed him. 

When they parted, Draco smirked. “You didn’t let me finish. It’s not just sex, it’s _very good_ sex.” 

“You—” Potter shook his head. “You can’t wriggle out of this. I know this means something to you.” 

Draco poured everything he couldn’t say into his eyes. “It means you promised me a good fucking in your bed. Although you’d better have high thread count sheets.” 

Potter’s expression softened. “When I’m done with you, you won’t care about the sheets.” 

Draco shivered at the look in his eyes. “We’ll see.” 

~


End file.
